


Подарок

by N7Dron



Series: "Вершины" [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: «Может, ты думаешь, что я — это не я? Что я какой-нибудь чёртов церберовский клон?»Шепард не знает, что он клон, причем не единственный. Кайден получает задание проверить его боевые навыки на станции «Вершина», не раскрывая правды.





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> POV м!Шепарда, время действия: через 6 месяцев после гибели «Нормандии», место: станция «Вершина»  
> Cайд-стори к фику [«Сложная ситуация»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12191754).  
> Написано на спецквест WTF Mass Effect 2017, задание «Не я»

**Название:** Подарок  
**Цикл:** «Вершины»  
**Авторы:** [L]N7dron[/L], [L]Flying-Jib[/L]  
**Бета:** [L]Max_McKing[/L]  
**Размер:** мини, 1952 слова  
**Пейринг:** м!Шепард/Кайден Аленко  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** драма, Hurt/comfort  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** «Может, ты думаешь, что я — это не я? Что я какой-нибудь чёртов церберовский клон?»  
Шепард не знает, что он клон, причем не единственный. Кайден получает задание проверить его боевые навыки на станции «Вершина», не раскрывая правды.  
**Примечание 1:** POV м!Шепарда, время действия: через 6 месяцев после гибели «Нормандии», место: станция «Вершина»  
**Примечание 2:** сайд-стори к фику [«Сложная ситуация»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12191754).  
Написано на спецквест WTF Mass Effect 2017, задание «Не я»

Крик. Вспышка. Удар.  
Темнота.  
Потом — слабый свет сквозь веки. Вкус крови во рту.  
Рук и ног будто нет, а тело тяжелое, как чужое.  
Глаза открываются с трудом. Ну давай, Шепард, давай.  
Твою… мать...

Серый гравий, голубое небо, прозрачная вода мелкой речки: уровень «Тропический». И — застывшее, неживое лицо Кайдена за прозрачным щитком шлема. Мы лежим с ним совсем рядом, почти касаемся головами. 

Это длится долго, очень долго. Где геты? Где все? Что случилось? Почему так тихо?

Мне нужно только суметь пошевелиться, дотянуться до омни-инструмента, и я подниму тебя. Но пока я не могу. 

Я смотрю на его лицо, потому что смотреть больше некуда. 

— Кайден… — губы шевелятся беззвучно в ватной обволакивающей тишине. — Эй, Кайден… 

Эй, я не хочу, чтобы все закончилось вот так. Это же так глупо, умереть в виртуальном симуляторе, да еще в самом первом бою, правда? Ну, давай же!

Я не хочу видеть твои мертвые глаза. Сейчас… Я помогу.

Вот только рука не работает. Лежит поверх брони, выгнутая и странная. Я дергаю плечом, и она немного перемещается. Еще рывок, проползает еще немного и падает с туловища на гравий. Кажется, это идет ей на пользу. Чувствую что-то. Мне нужно сделать всего два движения пальцами. Я сжимаю зубы, тянусь, и рука вспыхивает оранжевым. Теперь подать сигнал на его броню. 

— Кайден!

Я зову его, но не слышу ни звука. 

— Кайден!!!

Я кричу изо всех сил в тишину. И вдруг вижу, как дрожат его ресницы. Жив.  
Его губы беззвучно шевелятся.  
Я угадываю: «Шепард».

***

Нас вытаскивают вручную.  
Сбой тренажера. Ахерн извиняется.  
Мне почему-то кажется, что он специально выкрутил урон.  
Но мне все равно.  
Мы сами облажались. Сами глупо подставились.  
Потому что мы не чувствуем друг друга… как раньше.

***

Три дня «Вершина» и её долбаные компьютерные геты терпеливо ждут нас. А мы с Кайденом отлеживаемся в лазарете пристыкованного «Гонконга».

Сначала нам не до разговоров, потом разговор никак не клеится, хотя нам многое бы нужно обсудить. 

Но Кайден отвечает односложно.  
Молчит виновато.  
И я начинаю на него злиться. 

Мне кажется, что он принимает мое нынешнее положение куда тяжелее, чем я сам. Я уверен, что все наладится, а он — кажется, нет. Словно он не верит в меня. 

Я понимаю, что всё совсем не радужно: я отстранен от службы, мне не доверяют после моего внезапного спасения, полугодового контакта с «Цербером», у меня больше нет команды, нет своего корабля, да и перспективы мои весьма туманны. Но. Я всё-таки как-то выжил после нападения на «Нормандию», я вернулся. Командование хоть и опасается, что я завербован или перепрошит, всё-таки не выкинуло меня на помойку, а отправило на переподготовку сюда, на «Вершину». И они даже дали мне тебя. Как в старые добрые времена. 

А ты будто не веришь, что я выжил. Что я вернулся. Что я тот же. Что я снова с тобой. 

И я отступаю. Молчу безучастно сам. И то, что было между нами тогда, на «Нормандии», предстаёт в воспоминаниях каким-то туманным, далеким и нереальным. 

Нет, я не разрешаю себе тосковать.

Но мне все равно иногда кажется, что всё, что было тогда, происходило не со мной, а с кем-то другим.

***

Через два дня мы уже в порядке и отправляемся, с благословения медицины, каждый в свой угол.

Кажется, мы оба вздыхаем с облегчением, избавленные от необходимости молчать часами на соседних койках. 

Кайден сопровождает меня до моего маленького, тесного кубрика, провожает до самых дверей — о, да, ты теперь мой страж еще и в этом смысле, — неловко прощается, и, пообещав зайти позже, уходит. 

Я наконец остаюсь один. И вдруг не знаю, чем мне заняться. Мне казалось, что когда рядом не будет напряжённого, как струна, Кайдена, мне будет легче. Я ошибаюсь.

Оказывается, я уже успел снова привыкнуть к нему. Весь перелет он был со мной почти неотлучно. Сначала, когда меня только отдали под его попечение — такой бодрый, весёлый, болтающий без умолку. Потом — спокойный, задумчивый. И, наконец, — молчаливый. Да, теперь он чаще молчит. Но молчит обычно где-то рядом, и, теперь я понимаю, что мне нужно даже это его молчание. Пусть оно и рвет мне душу. 

Напускная бодрость сошла с него постепенно, как старая шкура при линьке. Я думал, что его опять мучают головные боли; спросил, и он сказал, что всё хорошо. Но теперь, когда мы начали тренировки на «Вершине», стало понятно, что всё совсем не хорошо. И я не знаю, что теперь с этим делать. И я просто злюсь.

***

Он приходит через полчаса.

Протискивается неловко в дверь, проходит два шага, присаживается ко мне на койку. Я подтягиваю к себе ноги, чтобы дать ему место, — всё здесь ужасно узкое, — и он придвигается осторожно боком. 

— Наверное, сейчас уже немного поздно, но… Я принёс тебе подарок. 

Он смущённо улыбается, и у меня начинает быстрее стучать сердце. 

— У меня что, день рождения? — усмехаюсь я, чтобы не показать, что почему-то волнуюсь. 

Он мнется. 

— Был вроде. Позавчера. 

Вот как… Забавно.

Впрочем, я никогда особо не ждал этого дня, а тут мы валялись в лазарете с переломанными костями, так что неудивительно, что я напрочь забыл про него. Невелика потеря. Хотя, подарок от Кайдена — это, наверное, хорошо. 

— Спасибо. Давай, — улыбаюсь я и протягиваю руки. 

В белой коробочке — машинка для стрижки волос. Новенькая, туго сидящая в упаковке, распирающая её покатыми серебристыми боками. Замечательная. 

Я сглатываю.  
— Спасибо. Купил мне заранее, еще до отлёта?

Он кивает.  
— Подумал, что тебе не помешает.  
— Весьма толстый намек, — усмехаюсь я, проводя ладонью по сильно отросшим волосам. — Что, не нравлюсь такой?  
— Нравишься, — говорит он тихо и глухо, и у меня ёкает внутри.

С самого первого дня он старательно делает вид, что у нас с ним ничего не было. Не знаю уж, боится, что за нами наблюдают, или просто не хочет начинать всё заново. Наверное, он прав, так и надо, хоть мне и тяжело это признавать. Но теперь я знаю, что то, что было между нами, мне не приснилось и никуда не делось. У нас нет будущего, и затевать снова, действительно, не стоит, но… Сдерживать чувства и не иметь их — это разные вещи.

— …Ты говорил, что всегда бреешь голову, чтобы привести в порядок мысли и прийти в себя, когда всё сложно. Вот я и подумал… — он пожал плечами. — Что тебе пригодится. Она почти как твоя старая. 

Я не помню, чтобы у меня когда-то была такая привычка. Старую машинку тоже помню смутно. Впрочем, я уже привык, что после той катастрофы постоянно что-то забываю. Врачи из «Цербера» обещали, что постепенно память вернется в полном объеме, но на это нужно время. 

Я кручу в руках открытую коробку, глажу пальцами серебристые бока — красивая, добротная вещь. Мне хочется вытащить её и включить. Стричь волосы я не собираюсь, просто хочу послушать, как она жужжит. Я с трудом вытаскиваю машинку из картонного плена и сдвигаю плоский рычажок. Лопасти маленьких ножей оживают: они разгоняются вмиг, и тихое, мерное жужжание вязко наполняет каюту. Чудесный звук. Он успокаивает, убаюкивает. Машинка тихонько вибрирует в ладони, и я поднимаю руку, чтобы прижать теплую пластиковую поверхность к щеке. Приятно. Я закрываю глаза. Просто слушаю и отдаюсь вибрации. Но скоро мне становится мало. 

Я хочу тронуть ею свои волосы. 

Хочу услышать, как изменится звук, когда маленькие ножи начнут рубить упругие стебельки волосков.

Я опускаю голову, поднимаю руку, чтобы приставить машинку к своему темени. И вскрикиваю от боли под ребрами. 

Я открываю глаза.  
Кайден смотрит на меня, не отрываясь.

— Поможешь мне? — спрашиваю хмуро.  
— Да, командир.

***

Как ни странно, у просторной капитанской каюты и арестанского кубрика есть кое-что общее: отдельный гальюн. Но уже на его размерах сходство заканчивается.

Мы втискиваемся туда оба, и у нас едва остается место, чтобы развернуться.

Я неловко подцепляю край форменной рубашки, пытаюсь задрать вверх и морщусь — тесно и больно. Кайден аккуратно берет меня за бока и, не говоря ни слова, одним уверенным движением поднимает рубашку мне до подмышек, потом тянет вперед, заставляя меня чуть наклониться и вытянуть руки, и следующим движением уже снимает её с меня. Я мычу от боли, и хоть она не успевает вспыхнуть во всю мощь, — Кайден всё делает быстро, — у меня темнеет в глазах и рот наполняется слюной. И от собственной беспомощности, бестолковости, невезучести мне становится так пусто и тоскливо, что хочется выть. Но рядом — плечо Кайдена, и я просто утыкаюсь в него лицом, прикрыв глаза. Так легче. Он теплый, дышит спокойно, ровно, — хорошо. Кайден осторожно обнимает меня, трется щекой мне о висок. 

Мы молчим. 

— Прости меня, — вдруг шепчет он, и я замираю, ощутив на спине легкое, осторожное прикосновение его ладони. — Прости… 

У меня перехватывает дыхание, когда его сухая, теплая рука, едва касаясь кожи, скользит по моей спине. Я вжимаю лицо ему в плечо и спрашиваю, глухо и хрипло:  
— За что?  
— Я… я… — он как будто не решается сказать. — Я должен был тебя прикрыть.  
— Угу, — соглашаюсь я.  
— Ты злишься на меня...  
— Немного.  
— Очень больно?  
— Да.

Он одергивает руку, и я спешу поправиться:  
— Нет, не убирай. 

Он выдыхает и продолжает осторожно гладить меня. 

— Не думал, что тебе так досталось. У тебя там сплошной синяк... Во всю спину, — говорит Кайден, и я понимаю, что он сейчас разглядывает меня в зеркале. 

— Я думал, ты налюбовался на всё это еще в лазарете.  
— Я боялся смотреть.  
— Это об скалу швырнуло, — на мгновение меня снова обжигает горечь досады за наш провал.  
— Прости. 

Мы снова молчим.

— Ты был не со мной, — говорю я, равнодушно констатируя факт.  
— Да, — просто соглашается он. 

И мне вдруг становится всё равно, почему так вышло. Ответы на подобные вопросы не загнать в одно слово. Поэтому я не спрашиваю. Какая разница. С кем-то из нас двоих что-то не так, вот и всё.

— Сколько у тебя там сломано? Два ребра? — интересуется он после новой паузы.  
— Три. А у тебя?  
— Ни одного. Просто ушибы.  
— Везунчик, — усмехаюсь я.

Он улыбается, гладит меня по затылку, и вдруг — запускает пальцы мне в волосы.

— А ведь раньше везунчиком всегда был ты, — очень тихо говорит Кайден, приблизив губы к моему уху. — Я не знаю, как у тебя так получалось, но ты всегда выходил сухим из воды. А потом почему-то вдруг взял и погиб. 

В его голосе — грусть.  
Меня закусывает. 

Я поднимаю голову, выпрямляюсь и смотрю ему в глаза. 

— Хрена с два, — говорю я зло и с мрачным удовлетворением вижу на его лице удивление. — Я не сдох! Хоть и проболтался в космосе неизвестно сколько в одном скафандре. И мне повезло, что рядом оказался «Цербер», а не один из наших кораблей! Я знаю, что они мудаки, Кайден, но вот боюсь, Альянс смог бы меня только похоронить с почестями. А они собрали меня из кусков, поставили на ноги, да еще при этом так долго строили планы насчёт меня, что наши успели меня вытащить! И даже не посадили после этого, а готовят новое назначение! Ну и кто тут везунчик? Кто? А, Кайден? 

— Ты, — он улыбается, глядя на меня, и едва не смеется почему-то. — Ты, конечно, ты, Шепард. 

Я хватаю его за талию, прижимаю к себе и нагло целую в губы.  
Он не возражает. 

Я отстраняюсь, чтобы выдохнуть. Но я всё еще в запале. 

— Ты что же, думаешь, я сдамся? Или ты, может, думаешь, что я — это не я? Что я какой-нибудь… — я с трудом подбираю слова. — …чёртов церберовский клон? Которому всыпали один раз виртуальные геты, так он и стух совсем, а? 

Кайден тихонько смеется. 

— Нет, это ты, Шепард. Я знаю. Это ты.  
— Ну и вот! 

Я оглядываюсь через плечо на свое отражение, потом лезу в карман и сую в руки Кайдена машинку. 

— Тогда пострижешь меня?  
— Без проблем, командир, — улыбается он.

***

Я стою, низко опустив голову над раковиной, опершись расставленными руками о стены, а Кайден, нависнув надо мной, старательно добривает мне голову.

Я чувствую прохладу на безволосой коже, и мне вдруг становится легко и привычно. 

— Много еще? — спрашиваю я нетерпеливо: мне хочется действия.  
— В целом готово, но я пройдусь еще раз, — говорит Кайден. — Ты уже устал? 

Я мотаю головой. 

Здесь узко, тесно и неудобно, но это всё мелочи. Можно потерпеть. Когда-нибудь у меня опять будет свой корабль, нормальный гальюн, просторная каюта и широкая кровать. Обязательно будет. А пока я обойдусь тем, что есть. Я буду не я, если меня смутят какие-то компьютерные геты или теснота. 

Тем более, что скоро выясняется, что Кайдена Аленко ни геты, ни я, ни моя узкая койка тоже больше не смущают.


End file.
